Thanks For The Teddy!
by youreconfusingme
Summary: When Hermione Granger is left dejected on Christmas, what will Harry Potter do to cheer her up?


**Thanks For The Teddy!**

A/N: I would like to thank my friend and former classmate (during sophomore year of high school), Catherine Cubinar, for giving me the concept for this story. She and I both liked the HarryxHermione pairing back then. This is for her. To remember the good old days :) by the way, this story totally contradicts Harry Potter 7, so bear with me. OK? ;) Also, the timeline is a bit different. Like how Hannah Montana is mentioned here when she wasn't even famous back in 1997. LOL!

For Cath: Hey, remember this one? You text messaged the whole concept of the story to me! I have Hannah Montoya…I meant, Montana, here :) I miss you! See you soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!! LOL! I wish I owned Snape, though. HAHA!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Check this out!" Hermione Granger exclaimed when she saw a very cute teddy bear at the display case on a store called "Bear-y Cute" at the Muggle mall. "Look at this! Isn't it ah-dorable?" she exclaimed even more while coming up to the display case to admire it.

"Hermione!" groaned Ronald Weasley, one of her best friends, and who was shopping for the first time at a Muggle mall. "We went through this a million times already. We came to shop here for _other people_, not ourselves!" He looked incredulously at the tag price. It shone brightly in gold numbers that read £250.

"What?" said Hermione in an irritated voice. "Seriously, Ronald. It's Christmas and you couldn't even play along for about a minute…" she gazed lovingly at the big stuffed toy. Teddy bears were her collection and she adored each one of them.

"Those stuff are for little kids, not seventeen-year-old witches," Ron argued. Harry Potter, another one of Hermione's best friends, was staring at them with his arms crossed. "Take a look at our budget, Hermione. It's only for gifts for important people."

"Oh, alright," Hermione consented. "But I swear, I'm going to have to buy that thing sooner or later." She finally tore her gaze from the display case. The friends continued walking along at the mall, occasionally stopping by a store to buy presents.

At long last, they finished their shopping. They were going out of the mall when suddenly; Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Hey guys, wait up for a sec. I forgot to buy something…"

Ron and Harry looked at her. "Okay. We'll be at the taco takeout on the food court," Ron called out to her. But Hermione's mind wasn't on additional Christmas presents. No, it was on the cutest teddy bear in the mall. _It's Christmas, for Merlin's sake!_ Thought Hermione. _I should get myself something._

What she didn't know, though, was that Harry also went for the teddy bear shop just minutes after she had gone.

"Ron, mate, I also have to get something," Harry said in an urgent voice to Ron.

"Sure thing. I love these Muggle tacos too much. Just be back before Hermione."

Harry immediately ran to the teddy bear shop where Hermione found the bear. Once there, he glanced at the display case and found that the bear was gone.

_Seems like someone already has it_, he thought dejectedly to himself. He raised his head in time to see a blonde woman in the store, pushing a cart with the teddy bear on it. Harry straightened himself up and walked casually to the lady.

"Hello, miss," he greeted cheerfully. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like that American pop singer, Hannah Montana?" The woman looked at him in a startled way with her green eyes.

"No," she answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter, madam. I was going to buy that bear—" he pointed at the teddy bear on her cart "--for a special friend of mine. But it seems like someone already beat me to it." Harry smiled warmly at the woman.

Her expression softened and a knowing smile broke on her face. "_Oh._ I see. Well then, here, you can have it. I'm sure your friend would love it. I don't mind waiting for the new stocks."

Harry couldn't believe his luck. "Wow! Th-thanks!" he said as he grabbed the bear and made a mad dash for the cashier at the back of the store.

Meanwhile, Hermione only just arrived at the teddy bear shop. _Where is it?_ She thought frantically as her eyes scanned the display cases and shelves for her teddy. As she approached the manager (a short man with thick mustache), Harry came from the back of the store. He did a quick glance around and saw Hermione. Harry quickly went outside and ran to the taco takeout to find Ron.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed Harry when he spotted Ron having his third taco.

"What did you buy?" Ron asked while wiping his mouth.

"What? Oh, just a present."

"It's for Hermione, isn't it?" he asked knowingly.

"Uh, yeah, it is." Harry looked uncomfortable.

"What is it? Come on, tell me!"

"It's the-the teddy bear from earlier," Harry said, looking around awkwardly.

"COOL! But that was expensive! How in the world—" Ron was cut off by an approaching Hermione. She looked downcast.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, let's go now," she replied absently.

But Harry didn't move. "Harry, mate, come on!" called Ron. Harry walked to Hermione and said, "Here, Hermione. This is for you. Merry Christmas."

Hermione looked at the paper bag that Harry was holding out to her. Then, grinning from ear to ear, she burst out, "It's-it's the teddy bear! _You _bought it!" Hermione had the look of having owned the whole world. Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows and smirked at each other.

"Harry, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into Harry's arms and planting a big kiss on his lips. Harry was taken aback at first, but then kissed her back enthusiastically. When they had finally broken apart, Hermione grinned, "Thanks for the teddy!"

It was the best Christmas ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: According to Cath, the setting wasn't supposed to be in Christmastime. I just thought it was and went through with my own idea, so yeah. By the way, I mentioned Hannah Montana here (even though I don't like Miley Cyrus) because Cath loved her! Whew, this is hard work. I feel so sleepy already. I didn't watch a CSI:Miami episode just to type this story, 'cause I don't have time other than this. Self sacrifice!! Aja! :))

This is my first shot at a HarryxHermione pairing! I hope y'all liked it! Please leave some reviews! Thanks a bunch! ;))

For Cath: I hope you liked it! xoxo, H:)


End file.
